1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ready to eat oatmeal product and, more particularly, to methods of making such a product that is fruit based and can be sold in a cup-like container, jar or the like that does not have to be refrigerated.
2. Description of the Background Art
Previous attempts to prepare and sell a ready to eat, unrefrigerated oatmeal product have for the most part been unsuccessful for one or more of the following reasons:
1. The manufacturing process has been complicated or costly; and/or
2. High heat and pressure have been required to kill bacteria which has resulted in a deterioration of the eating quality of the oatmeal; and/or
3. The processing of the oats has resulted in their deterioration with respect to substance and eating quality; and/or
4. The overall eating quality of the processed oatmeal has not been sufficient for consumer acceptance.
The ready to eat oatmeal product of the present invention is not subject to any of the above-listed disadvantages, and is a new and improved oatmeal product that has very good eating quality after processing for sale in ready to eat form in cup-like containers, jars or the like.